Confusion
by AnimeFreak679
Summary: After tripping down the steps Hailey is back in the WWE. She and John Cena have always been friends. What happens when he realizes he loves her?Full summary insideRated for language
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-** I do not own anyone besides Hailey Richards and a few pother people, but sadly do not own any WWE wrestlers.

**Song-** Beautiful Love by The Afters (A/N it's a really nice song)

**Summary- After tripping down the steps Hailey is back in the WWE. She and John Cena have always been friends. Hailey has always liked him, but what happens when she starts dating his best friend, Randy Orton, will her feelings for John be all in the past? But when John finally realizes he is in love with Hailey, what will he do? Will Randy understand? Will Hailey return those feelings or will she stay with Randy instead? I know the summary sucks, but can't blame me for trying.**

_**Chapter 1**_

Hailey took a big sigh. She was sitting on her bed. It was already noon, and she was sitting in her pajamas thinking how in just 2 days she will be going back to the WWE. Pondering about how things changed she chuckled at how she even got herself hospitalized. It was about 6 months ago:

_Amy (Lita) and Hailey decided to go out tonight, just go clubbing basically some best friend bonding. They were going down from Hailey's apartment. The elevator was taking to long so they took the stair. Since Hailey was very energetic, and like always Amy was taking her time, she decided to walk backwards down the stairs and talk to Amy at the same time. Sadly Hailey didn't pay attention (nothing new) she tripped on something and tumbled down the stairs like a ball._

Smiling she thought to herself how she should pay attention a bit more and be less clumsy, for her own sake. Hailey stood up off her bed, stretched, and looked in the mirror. Looking at her reflection she saw a pale looking girl (more like woman), brown hair with different colors fading away (red, orange, dark blonde, black, and her natural brown), and hazel eyes. She took a sigh and remembered what her mom said to her about 2 weeks ago when she finally healed:

"_I don't understand you Hailey, You are 27 years old and you are telling me you still want to work for that wrestling company! Hailey when you were a little girl you wanted to be a vet so badly what happened!"_

_With tears in her eyes she said "That's the point mom, I was little, this job offers good money, I enjoy what I do, I travel around the world, and I spend time with my friends." _

_Her mom shook her head in disgust "This is un-lady like what you do, besides it is not what you want to do for the rest of your life, trust me."_

"_How do you know what I do or do not want to do, you don't pay for my apartment, I handle myself really well, and I think that would give me the right to choose a job for myself. Like you said I am 27 I am a full grown adult, I am responsible to take care of myself the way I think is right."_

"_Right? You think getting a **TATOO** is right? You know what, if you want to be like that, then I think it would be better if you never step foot in this house, unless told to."_

Hailey went into the bathroom, once again in a foul mood. She took off her clothes and took a nice hot shower, while coming out there was a knock on her door. Wrapping a towel around her body, Hailey went and opened the door. Her eyes widened as she saw who was there.

"OH MY GOD! AMY!"

"Oh yeah sure forget about us."

"Oh I'm sorry, come in, I'll go change and I'll be out in a second."

In a few minutes Hailey came out of the bathroom wearing black capris, Pink T-shirt saying 'This isn't pink, it's just really light red'; with her wet hair in a messy bun. She saw Amy looking through her 'Get Well' card, Trish browsing through closet and Torrie sitting on the floor playing with Hailey's pet cat Sexxay (My friend has a cat named Sexxay; by the way Sexxay is black, with a few orange spots and blue eyes). Hailey smiled at her friends, she looked at where the door was and there stood a girl with really blonde hair.

"You know you can come in, I don't mind, I'm Hailey, you must be Elizabeth right?"

She smiled and shook Hailey's hand "Yeah, but call me Beth."

Torrie, Trish, and Amy sighed in relief.

Hailey and Beth arched their eyebrows and Hailey said "What's with the long, hard sighs of relief I am hearing."

Trish, Amy, and Torrie exchanged 'looks' and Amy said "Well, remember when you first met Candice, you called her a slut, whore, bitch, and told her to back off"

"Well she IS a slut, a whore, and a bitch, plus I had a reason, I just can't remember which one."

There was a weird silence and finally Torrie broke it "Well, Hailey my friend (comes up to Hailey and puts and arm around her shoulder) since you will finally be joining us in the WWE we need to go…SHOP!"

Hailey and Trish exchanged looks of horror, and remembered what happened last time when they went shopping with Amy and Torrie.

Trish screamed out "NO!" Hailey continued "Yeah! No way are we going shopping with you two, I'd rather die now, a nice quick death, than suffer painfully with you two."

Beth finally spoke up "how about we vote. (Everyone nods) ok all in favor of shopping raise your hand (Amy, Torrie, and Beth raised their hands) and all in favor or not raise your **hands** (Trish and Hailey raised their hands A/N: I wrote hands like **hands** because Hailey and Trish rose Sexxay's paw and their feet)

_Ok that's all for today, I'll try and update opposites attract today or most likely tomorrow. I would today but I totally forgot about my History final which is apparently TOMORROW and I didn't study. Plus I am pissed because Edge made John Cena lose the WWE title to RVD and ECW. I have nothing against RVD or ECW, but I have something against Paul Heyman (I don't care how you spell his name) and Edge. Edge was just jealous cuz John Cena is hotter, stronger, smarter, and clearly a better wrestler than him. No offense to all you Edge Fans, ok I'll go study and try to cram half of my textbook in my head (T.T)_


	2. Notice to any Readers :

Hey guys;; I know it's been a while (a few years to be exact) since I updated and the things is I don't think I will be updating any of these stories. :/

I have a new name: xxRebelxxYell

But the stories aren't on the same specific topics any more. Not that I grew out of wrestling but more like lost interest. (If that made any sense)

I'm defiantly going to update one last chapter on Opposites Attract just to kind of end the suspense (in a week at most)

Anyways;; I'm really sorry guys. Please don't hate me. ^-^''

-Roshelle. 3


End file.
